poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the fairytale sell/Donkey and our heroes meet Shrek
Here's how the fairytale sell and our heroes meet Donkey and Shrek in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. poster lands on the ground Guard: Alright, this one's full! cuts to a dwarf's head sticking out of some bars Guard: Take it away! hear a whipcrack as the cart pulls away and then we see a knight towing the seven dwarves Knight: (yanks on the chain) Come on, get up! the background, we see another Knight pushing a unicorn into a cart and at a table someone has brought in a witch shoved to the table Guard: Give me that! a witch's broom and snaps it in 2 over his knee Witch: Oh! Guard: Flying days are over! Guard captain: That's 20 pieces of silver for the witch. Next! Man: (dragging an elf) Get up! line moves down to where we see Gepetto carrying Pinocchio, and a women towing a donkey who then looks around the campsite where we see the seven dwarves and the witch thrown into another cart and then we hear someone crying, as we then view the 3 bears with the Mama and Papa in one cage and the baby bear in a smaller cage Baby Bear: This cage is too small! Donkey: Please don't turn me in, I'll never be stubborn again. I can change, please! Give me another chance! Old lady: Oh, shut up. him Donkey: Oh! Captain guard: Next! What have you got? Geppetto: This little wooden puppet. Pinocchio: I'm not a puppet, I'm a real boy! nose grows out Guard captain: Five shillings for the possessed toy. Take it away. Pinocchio: Father, please! Don't let them do this! Captain guard: Next. Pinocchio: Help me! Captain guard: What have you got? Women: Well, I've got a talking donkey! (yanks the rope, making Donkey jolt forward as he yelps) Captain Guard: Right... Well, that's good for 10 shillings. If you can prove it. Women: Oh, all right. off rope Go ahead, little fella. Donkey doesn't speak, as the Captain Guard eyes him Captain Eyes: Well? Women: scoffs He..He's just a little nervous. He's really quite a chatter-box! (to Donkey) Talk you, bone-headed dolt! Captain Guard: That's it, I've seen enough. Guards! Women: No, no! He talks! He does! Donkey's mouth and moves it to look like he's talking (imitating donkey) I can talk! I love to talk! I'm the talkingest damn thing you ever saw! (smiles nervously) Captain Guard: buy it Get her out of my sight! Woman: No! No, I swear! guards grab her and she kicks a lantern containing a pixie He can talk! lantern flies in the air and then falls for Donkey Donkey: (gasps) lantern lands on him Oof! {the pixie dust then spreads to his body and he then starts floating] Hey, I can fly! Peter Pan: He can fly! The Three Pigs: (in unison) He can fly! Captain Guard: He can talk! Donkey: Ha-ha! That's right, fool! Now I'm a flying, talking donkey! You might've seen a house fly! Maybe even a super fly! But I bet you ain't never seen, a Donkey Fly! Ha-ha! (unfortunately, the pixie dust wears off) Uh-oh... to the ground Oof! Captain Guard: Seize him! guards then all jump for Donkey and try to restrain him but he manages to slip from their grip and runs into the forest as the guards are not far behind, and then as he runs away, Donkey bumps into Shrek who is putting up a "Keep Out" sign on a tree Guard This way, hurry! come up to them as Donkey hides behind Shrek Captain Guard: You there! Ogre! Shrek: Aye? Captain Guard: By the order of Lord Farquaad, I am authorized to place you both under arrest... and transport you to a designated... resettlement facility. Shrek: Oh, really? You and what army? as his teeth shine Captain Guard: back and sees his men are gone as Donkey smiles and runs away Donkey: chuckles suddenly the trains roll in Edward: Hey, we just saw you being chased by those guards. Are you alright? Donkey: Yeah, I'm fine. This big green guy saved me, who are you guys anyway? Thomas: I'm Thomas, this is my best friend Percy. Percy: Um, Hello! Emily: Hello, my name's Emily Henry: I am Henry. James: I'm James and this is Toby the Tram engine Gordon: Hello, I'm Gordon. Edward: My name's Edward. Bash: I'm Bash! Dash: I'm Dash! Ferdinand: And I'm, Ferdinand! Luke: My name's Luke. Bertie: I'm Bertie. Terence: I'm Terence. Bill: I'm Bill. Ben: And I'm his twin, Ben. Stephen: Stephen's the name. Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Applejack: Ah'm Applejack. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Pinkie: I'm Pinkie Pie. Rarity: I am Rarity Rainbow: Rainbow Dash Spike: I'm Spike. Scootaloo: Name's Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle: And I'm Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom: Apple Bloom. Shining Armor: I'm Shining Armor, and this is my wife, Cadance. Theodore Tugboat: Theodore Tugboat. Hank: My name is Hank. Emily (tugboat): My name is Emily too. George: I'm George. Foduck: And I'm Foduck. Knockout: I'm Knockout. Puffer: I'm Puffer. Dolphy: I'm Dolphy Rachel: I'm Rachel. Mighty Joe: I'm Mighty Joe. Daylight: I'm Daylight, Mighty Joe's younger sister. Jenny: I'm Jenny, Rachel's younger sister. Pete: I'm Pete. Kevin: And I'm Kevin. Brian: Hello, my name is Brian Griffin. Sylveon: My name is Sylveon. And these are my children: Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Glaceon, and Leafeon. Latios: I'm Latios. Latias: I'm Latias. Bardock: I'm Bardock. Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. Jimmy: I'm Jimmy. Dawn: My name is Dawn. Kida: I'm Princess Kida Nedakh. Manaphy: And I'm Manaphy. Peter: Hi, my name is Peter Griffin. Vinny: And I'm Brian's younger brother, Vinny. Blythe Baxter: My name is Blythe Baxter. Zoe Trent: I am Zoe Trent. Pepper Clark: I'm Pepper Clark. Vinnie Terrio: My name's Vinnie Terrio. Minka Mark: I'm Minka Mark! And Pleased to meetcha! Sunil Nevla: Um,.... I am.. Sunil Nevla. Russell Ferguson: I'm Russell Ferguson. Penny Ling: I'm Penny Ling. Gail Trent: I'm Gail Trent. Mitzi: I'm Mitzi. Sunset Shimmer: And I'm Sunset Shimmer. Donkey: Well, it's nice to meet you guys. Shrek walks away Pinkie: Hey, he's walking away. Donkey: Uh, can I say something to you? (follows Shrek) Listen, you was really, really something! Incredible! Shrek: Are you talking to... back but Donkey isn't there Me? (Donkey is now in front of him) AH! Donkey: Yes, I was talking to you. Can I just say you was really great back there, man those guards they thought they was over that, and then you showed up and Bam! They was trippin' over themselves like babes in the woods! See that, that made me feel real good to see that. Shrek: Oh, that's great. Really. Donkey: Man it's good to free! Shrek: Now, why don't you go celebrate your freedom with your own friends, hmm? (walks off) Donkey: But uh... I don't have any friends. Minka Mark: What?! You don't have any friends?! That's crazy! Donkey: I know it is! And I'm not going out there by myself! Hey, wait I got a great idea! I'll stick with you! to Shrek You're a mean, green, fightin' machine. Together we'll scare the spit out of anybody that crosses us. Shrek takes a deep breath and turns back to Donkey Shrek: ROAR!!!!!!! birds fly off Donkey: Oh, wow! That was really scary! Sunil Nevla: Pepper's tail No kidding! grunts and then starts walking away again Donkey: And if you don't mind me sayin' if that don't do the trick your certainly will get the job done, cause; you definitely need some tic-tacs or something cause your breath stinks! Rarity: Well, what do you expect from an ogre? Donkey looks down from alog in front of Shrek Shrek: AH! Donkey: Man you almost burned a hair off my nose! Just like the time... covers his mouth but he continues to talk until he lets go And then I ate some rotten berries, boy I had some strong gasses eakin' outta my butt that day! Zoe Trent: Ew! That sounds so gross! Shrek: Why are you following me?! Donkey: I tell you why. down from the log (singing) Cause' I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me. My problems have all gone, there's no one to deride me... But you gotta have Frie.... Shrek: (on the edge) STOP SINGING!!! up Donkey by his ears and tail Well, it's no wonder you don't have any friends! Donkey: Wow! Only a true friend would be that truely honest! Applejack: Well, Ah don't know about him, but Ah' can honestly tell ya you do have a good singin' talent. Shrek: Listen, little donkey, and you guys, take a look at me, what am I?! Donkey: at Shrek Uhhhh.... Really tall? Pinkie: Oh, I know! You're the cousin of Oscar the Grouch! Shrek: NO! I'm an Ogre! You know, (mimicing villager) "Grab your torch and pitchforks!" Doesn't that bother you? Donkey: (shakes his head) Nope. Shrek: Really? Donkey: Really, really. Percy: Likewise here. We've seen things far worst. Shrek: Oh. Donkey: Man, I like you. What's your name? Shrek: Uh, Shrek. Vinnie Terrio: Shrek? That's a cool name. Donkey: Yeah. Well, you know what I like about you Shrek? You got that kind of: "I don't care what nobody thinks of me thing." I like that, I respect that Shrek. You alright. come up a small hill where we see Shrek's home ahead Donkey: Whew! Look at that! CMC: Whoa! Pepper Clark: That's one cool lookin' place! Donkey: Who would wanna live in a place like that? Shrek: That, would be my home. Scootaloo: That's your home? Shrek: Oh course, where else would I live? James: Search me. Bill: Maybe a cave? Ben: No, he'd live in rotten log! Bill: Cave! Ben: Log! Bill: Cave! Ben: Log! George: WILL YOU BE QUIET ALREADY?! Donkey: Well, his home is just lovely! Just beautiful! You know, you are quite a decorator, its amazing what you can do what you done with such a modest budget. (stops by a rock) I like that boulder, that is a nice boulder. (walks down the hill as he stops to look at the various signs in front of Shrek's home). Henry: Well, someone certainly doesn't want any trespassers. Donkey: I guess you, uh, don't entertain much do you? Shrek: I like my privacy. Donkey: You know, I do too! That's another thing we have in common! Like, I hate when you got somebody in your face in your face, you tryin' to give em' a hint and they won't leave and then there's that big awkward silence, you know? awkward silence Donkey: Can I stay with you? Shrek: Uh, what? Donkey: Can I stay with you, please? Shrek: Of course! Donkey: Really? Shrek: No. Donkey: Please, I don't wanna go back there! Shrek on the door You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak! looks at Donkey with a scowled look Donkey: Well, maybe you do. But that's why we gotta stick together! You gotta let me stay, please, please! Shrek: Okay, okay! the door But one night only. Donkey: Ah! Thank you! inside Shrek: What are you... No! No! Donkey: This is gonna be fun! (takes a sit in Shrek's recliner) We can stay up late, swappin' manly stories, and in the mornin', I'm makin' waffles. Shrek: growls Donkey: Where do, uh, I sleep? Shrek: 'OUTSIDE!!! '(pointing out the door) Donkey: Oh, uh. Well, I guess that's cool. I don't know you and you don't know me, so, I guess outside is best you know? off the chair (sniffs) Here I go. out the door Good night. slams the door Donkey: sadly Fluttershy: Oh, you poor thing. We'll stay outside with you. Donkey: I mean, I do like the outdoors. I'm a donkey. I was born outside. Shrek: sighs Donkey: I'll just be sitting by myself outside, I guess, you know. By myself, outside. (starts singing) I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Introduction scenes